popularity
by Damiski
Summary: sharpay evans and shane grey are the most popular people in school.they secretly like eachother and pretend to hate eachother.what happens when sharpay's ex-boyfriend jesse comes back and shane has to prove his love for her
1. Chapter 1

**POPULARITY-A SHANPAY STORY**

**CAST:**

**ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY EVANS**

**JOSEPH JONAS AS SHANE GREY**

**MILEY CYRUS AS MILEY GREY**

**NICHOLAS JONAS AS JASON EVANS**

**DEMI LOVATO AS SONNY TORESS**

**CODY LINELY AS JAKE RYAN**

**SELENA GOMEZ AS ALEX RUSSO**

**DREW SEELEY AS JOEY PAYTON**

**CHAPTER-1**

**sharpay- *walks into school wearing a tight white top and a short pink skirt, everyone walks out of her way and guys stare at her***

**guy- *whistles***

**sharpay- *rolls her eyes***

***with shane making out with his ex-girlfriend***

**Amanda(shane's girlfiend)- *comes and sees them m aking out* shane!!!**

**Shane- sorry Amanda we both knew that this relationship would not work out**

**Amanda- ugh *leaves mad***

***btw shane is the most popular guy in the school and he is a jerk. Sharpay is the most popular girl in school and is a drama one thing they have in common is that they are enemies but they secretly like each other***

**Sharpay- *walks to her locker and sees shane and his ex making out in front of her locker* excuse me**

**Shane- *pulls away* I will see you later Yolanda(his ex)**

**Yolanda- okay *leaves***

**Shane- hey babe**

**Sharpay- don't call me babe *opens her locker***

**Shane- *hugs her from the back* come on**

**Sharpay- *pushes him away***

**Shane- you know u want me**

**Sharpay- I don't want u .now get out of my way**

***bell rings***

**Shane- come on**

**Sharpay- huh**

**Shane- Im waiting for u**

**Sharpay- what. I don't want u to wait for me**

**Shane- no. now come on**

**Sharpay- okay fine**

**Shane- come on shar we are going to be late for class**

**Sharpay- *putting on make-up *shar?**

**Shane- yeah its my nickname for you**

**Sharpay- whatever u say**

**Shane- why do you have to put on make-up anyway**

**Sharpay- for guys**

**Shane- *gets closer* for guys like me**

**Sharpay- *lying* pft no**

**Shane- if u say so**

**Sharpay- *finished putting on make-up* ok im done**

**Shane- woah u look hot**

**Sharpay- retard *rolls her eyes***

***they go to class***

***shane and sharpay had to sit at the last two sits at the back because they were late***

***the teacher is not in yet so miley,sonny alex,joey,jake and jason come over***

**Miley- wow you guys are actually talking to eachother**

**Sharpay- yea. talking to your brother is not as bad as I thought it would be**

**Shane- even though she spent most of the time putting make-up on**

**Sharpay- no I didn't**

**Shane- yes you did**

**Sharpay- no I didn't**

**Jason- cut it off**

**Sharpay and shane- sorry**

***after school***

**Shane- hey**

**Sharpay- hey jerk**

**Shane- what**

**Sharpay- I heard you dated two girls in today and broke up wit them the same time**

**Shane- it's not wat u think**

**Sharpay- how do you know wat im thinking**

**Shane- why do you care anyway**

**Sharpay- *Mad* why do I care okay I'll tell u why I care.i care because you broke my friend's heart**

**Shane- tess was your friend ?**

**Sharpay- yes she was**

**Shane- *looks down* im sorry **

**Sharpay- *yelling* you think sorry is goin to change everything**

**Shane- *about to talk***

**Sharpay- just go away from me **

**Shane- im really sorry**

**Sharpay- whatever. just go**

**Shane- *leaves***

**PLS REVIEW**

**THANKS**

**PEACEXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**POPULARITY-A SHANPAY STORY**

**CAST:**

**ASHLEY TISDALE AS SHARPAY EVANS**

**JOSEPH JONAS AS SHANE GREY**

**MILEY CYRUS AS MILEY GREY**

**NICHOLAS JONAS AS JASON EVANS**

**DEMI LOVATO AS SONNY TORESS**

**CODY LINELY AS JAKE RYAN**

**SELENA GOMEZ AS ALEX RUSSO**

**DREW SEELEY AS JOEY PAYTON**

**CHAPTER-2**

_**[shane knocks at sharpay's front door]**_

Jason- dude I don't think u should be here at least not now

Shane- I know but can I just talk 2 her for a second

Jason- sure [_**lets him in]**_

Shane- where is she

Jason- upstairs in her room

Shane- dude

Jason- u are welcome

_**[shane goes up to sharpay's room and goes in without knocking]**_

Sharpay- _**[naked and in shock when she sees him]**_ wat are u doing here** [covers her body wit a towel]**

_Shane- look im sorry for barging in_

_Sharpay- its okay I know how stupid u can be sometimes_

_Shane- by the way u have a smoking hot body_

_Sharpay- pervert_

_Shane- I just came to tell u that im really sorry for wat I did_

_Sharpay- u should be sayin sorry to tess not me_

_Shane- I know im just sayin_

_Sharpay_**- **_**[removes the towel from her body]**_

_Shane-__**[staring at her] **__wow_

_Sharpay- shut-up and don't act like u've never seen a girl naked before_

_Shane- I have but u are the hottest I've seen_

_Sharpay- __**[rolls her eyes] **__yea,right_

_Shane-__**[gets closer to her] **__really im not jokin_

_Sharpay-__**[moves closer] **__thank u_

_Shane- u welcome__** [kisses her]**_

_Sharpay- __**[deepens the kiss]**_

_**[they start to make out]**_

_Shane- __**[mistakenly touches her boobs]**_

_Sharpay- __**[moans and giggles]**_

_Shane-__**[taking off his cloths]**_

_Sharpay-__**[helps him][now they are completely naked}**_

_**[u know wat happens next]**_

_***1 hour later***_

_sharpay- __**[phone rings and she picks it up] **__hello_

_Jason- shar im at miley's house _

_Sharpay- ok wen are u comin back_

_Jason- in two hours time_

_Sharpay- ok *__**hangs up***_

_Shane-__**[wakes up] **__hey_

_Sharpay- hey_

_Shane- aren't u mad at me _

_Sharpay- for wat_

_Shane- for having sex wit u_

_Sharpay- no im not mad I had fun_

_Shane- __**[smiles] **__okay_

_Sharpay- get up and change_

_Shane- I don't wanna_

_Sharpay- my brother will be here in two hours_

_Shane- good. We can have one more round_

_Sharpay- dress up_

_Shane- ok __**[dresses up]**_

_Sharpay- __**[putting make-up on]**_

_Shane-__**[hugs her from behind] **__hey babe_

_Sharpay- you look hot_

_Shane- u too _

_Sharpay-thanks_

_Sharpay- shane_

_Shane- yea_

_Sharpay- are we datin or wat_

_Shane- I don't know. Do you wanna be my girlfriend_

_Sharpay-__***smiles***__yes_

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_


	3. Chapter 3

**POPULARITY**

_chapter-3_

[_at school wit sherpay and Jason]_

Sharpay- so u like miley

Jason- no I don't

Sharpay- oh stop denying it

Jason- im not denying anything and besides I like sonny not miley

Sharpay- what?

Jason- im going to ask her out today

Sharpay- [_dosent think they make a cute copule but she still likes sonny] _

Jason- im gonna go to my locker now

Sharpay- okay

[_Jason leaves]_

Shane- [_comes over to sharpay and hugs her from the back] _hey babe

Sharpay- [_smiles]_

Shane- [_kisses her]_

Sharpay-_[kisses back]_

Shane- [_pulls away]_

Sharpay- so wats up

Shane- oh nothing. Just dat miley likes your brother

Sharpay- oh god

Shane- whats wrong babe

Sharpay- ummm nothing

Shane- u sure

Sharpay- yea [_fakes smile]_

Shane- ok

Sharpay- come on lets go to class

Shane- slow down .I haven't even gotten my books out yet

Sharpay- sorry

Shane- its ok [_leans in]_

Sharpay- get your books

Shane- fine

Sharpay-_[smiles]_

Shane-why are you smiling

Sharpay- because you look cute

Shane- thanks babe, u look as beautiful as ever

Sharpay- thanks

[the others come over]

Sonny- hey guys wats going on

Shane- nothing

Sonny- okay

_[sharpay gets a call]_

Sharpay- hello

---------- hey is this sharpay evans

Sharpay- yes

Corbin- its me corbin

Sharpay- _[screams] _

Corbin- my ear

Sharpay_- [calms down] _sorry

Corbin- its ok but guess wat

Sharpay- what

Corbin- I just moved here

Sharpay- seriously?

Corbin- yea

Sharpay- omg I cant wait to see you

Corbin- me too

Sharpay- got to go now

Corbin- ok bye

Sharpay- bye_ [hangs up]_

Shane- so who was that

Sharpay- my bestfriend from NY

Dylan- corbin?

Sharpay- yup

Dylan- he never told me he was moving

Sharpay- its supposed to be a surprise

Dylan- ok.

_[after school with sharpay ]_

_[someone knocks at the door]_

Sharpay- come in

Corbin- [comes in]

Sharpay- corbin_ [hugs him]_

Corbin- hey shar

Sharpay- I still cant belive you moved

Corbin- me too

Sharpay-_[gets a phone call from shane]_

Shane- hey babe

Sharpay- hey _[smiles]_

Shane- do you wanna hangout later

Sharpay- sorry babe but im going out with corbin later

Shane- ok

Sharpay- maybe we could go hangout together with the rest

Shane- that's cool

Sharpay- ok

Shane- bye

Sharpay- bye babe [_hangs up]_

Corbin- who was that

Sharpay- shane

Corbin- who's shane

Sharpay- my boyfriend

Corbin- [_jealous because he always had a crush in her] _ok

Sharpay- we could all go out together

Corbin- ok. I don't mind

Sharpay- cool

Corbin- I gotta go now

Sharpay- ok. Bye

Corbin- see you later

_[with corbin at home with his ex girlfriend]_

Tess- hey corbin

Corbin- wat do u want

Tess- you

Corbin- I told you its over between us _[ gets an idea]_ I have a job for u

Tess- _[flirting with him] _wat is it

Corbin- heres the deal_ [whispers something into her ear]_

Tess- _[smiles]_ that's easy and wats his name again

Corbin- shane

**SORRY I HAVENT BEEN WRITING FOR A WHILE, I HAVE MY BASKET BALL LENSTER FINALS AND I HAVE TRANNING LIKE EVERYDAY.**

**PLS REVIEW **

**THANKS**


	4. Chapter 4

**POPULARITY-4**

_**[at the park]**_

Shane- _**[kissing sharpay]**_

Chad- _**[jealous]**_ are they always like this

Sonny- pretty much

Sharpay- _**[pulls away]**_ so wat should we do now

Alex- I don't know what do u wanna do

Sonny- ICE-CREAM!!!!!!

Alex- ok

_**[they all go to the ice cream shop btw tess is in the ice cream shop]**_

Corbin- lets sit over there _**[points to where tess is]**_

Sonny- ok

Tess- hey _**[acts like she dosent know corbin]**_

All- hey

Tess- im tess

Sharpay- hey im sharpay and this is shane my boyfriend,miley,sonny,alex,joey,drew,corbin,Jason,jake and corbin

Tess- hey,nice to meet u all

Jake- u too

Tess- hey what school do u go too

Sharpay- foxworth

Tess- me too _**[she changed her school]**_

Sharpay- really,omg

Tess- I just moved here

Sharpay- ok

_**[the next day at school]**_

Sharpay- _**[talking with mileyand bumps into someone]**_ im soo sorry

Tess- its ok _**[looks up]**_

Sharpay- hey tess

Tess- hey shar. I hope u don't mind me calling u dat

Sharpay- not at all

_**[shane and the rest comes over]**_

Shane- hey babe

Sharpay- hey _**[kisses him]**_

Tess- im gonna go to class now

Sonny- ok. Wat do u have now

Tess- maths

Sonny- I have English

Shane- I can walk wit u I have maths too

Tess-_**[smiles]**_ok

_**[bell rings and they all go to their classes]**_

_**[in shanes class]**_

Teacher- we have a new student

Tess- _**[stands up]**_

Teacher- shane would u like to show tess around

Shane- _**[rolls his eyes] **_ok

Tess- _**[smiles]**_

_**[after class]**_

Shane- _**[showing tess around]**_

Tess- _**[flirting with him] **_u look so hot

Shane- umm thanks

Tess- _**[leans in and is about to kiss him]**_

Shane- _**[steps back] **_u know what that's enough for today

Tess- but--

Shane- bye _**[leaves]**_


	5. Chapter 5

**POPULARITY- A SHANPAY STORY**

**CHAPTER- 5**

**{ **_shane walks over to miley}_

**Shane- miles**

**Miley-**___[looks at him ] _**wat?**

**Shane- tess tried to kiss me **

**Miley- are u serious**

**Shane- yea**

**Miley- I knew it**

**Shane- wat**

**Miley- shes's just pretending to be nice**

_[sharpay comes over]_

**Sharpay- hey miles**

**Miley- hey shar**

**Sharpay- hey babe**_ [kisses him]_

**Shane- **_[pulls away] _**hey**

**Sharpay- whats wrong?**

**Shane- oh nothing**

**Sharpay- u sure**

**Shane- yea **_[smiles]_

**Sharpay- ok**

_[the bell rings]_

**Sharpay- see ya later**

**Shane- u too**

**Miley- see u at lunch time **_[goes to her class]_

_[at lunch time]_

**Shaarpay- **_[walks to the table] _**hey guys. Have u seen shane anywhere**

**Alex- no**

**Sharpay- ok I will just check the hallway**

**Alex- ok**

_[with shane ]_

**Tess- **_[flirting with _shan_e]_ **I love your hair**

**Shane- uhh…..thanks but I gotta go now**

**Tess- wait **_[kisses him]_

**Shane- **_[about to pull away]_

**Sharpay- SHANE!!!**

**Shane-**_ [pulls away]_** shar I can explain**

**Sharpay- save it And u **_[points at tess] _**this will teach u never to mess with my man **_[punches her hard ]_

**tess- you bitch **_[covers her bleeding nose and runs away]_

**shane- shar—**

**sharpay- just forget it ok**

**shane- but—**

**sharpay- **_[leaves]_

**shane- [**___looks down]_

**sharpay- **_[goes back to the lunch table and starts crying]_

**sonny- wats wrong shar**

**sharpay- nothing **_[wipes her tears]_

**alex- come on shar just tell us wat the problem is**

**sharpay- **_[tearing up]_** tess and shane**

**Jason- yeah wat about them**

**Sharpay- I saw them kissing**

**Everyone except miley- WHAT!!!!!!!!!**

**Miley- umm about that**

**Sonny – yeah wat about that**

**Miley- well tess tried to kiss joe this morning**

**Sharpay- then why didn't he tell me**

**Miley- because he thought u wouldn't belive him**

**Sharpay- how **

**Miley- because u were really good friends with her and shes also chad's girlfriend**

**Sharpay- oh**

_[joes walks into the cafeteria and sees Ashley crying so he decides to sit on a different table alone]_

**Miley- **_[walks over to goes table and sits beside him] _**hey**

**Shane- **_[looks up]_ **hey miles**

**Miley- hey,sharpay told us wat happened**

**Shane- its all my fault. Im such a jerk**

**Miley- hey don't say that its not your fault**

_[sharpay comes over]_

**Sharpay- hey **_[smiles a bit]_

**Miley- I'll leave u too alone**_ [walks back to the table]_

**Shane- shar I swear I didn't kiss her**

**Sharpay- I didn't say you kissed her**

**Shane- but you are mad at me aren't you**

**Sharpay- nope **_[kisses him passionately]_

**Shane- **_[deepens it]_

**Sharpay – **_[pulls away]_

**Shane- wow**

**Sharpay- did u like**

**Shane- no. I loved it**

**Sharpay- **_[smiles] _**miley told me everything about this morning**

**Shane- **_[smiling]_** okay**

**Sharpay- why are you smiling**

**Shane- because I have you back**

**Sharpay- I love you**

**Shane- I love you know its been really long since we did ''it''**

**Sharpay- I know **

**Shane- how about you come to my house today because miley and my parents are on a trip and miley is goin to be with nick at your place**

**Sharpay- okk but I wanna go shoppin you come with **

**Shane- sure babe**

**sharpay- **_[goes back to the table holding joes hand] _

**shane- hey guys**

**joey- hey, is everything ok between you guys**

**sharpay- yeah **_[smiling]_

[Type text]


	6. Chapter 6

POPULARITY

_**{after school}**_

sharpay- im going to shane's house

Sonny- ok

Sharpay- bye

Sonny- bye

sharpay_**-{reaches shane's house and knocks on the door}**_

Shane- come in

sharpay- hey babe

shane- hey _**{pats his lap for her to sit}**_

sharpay-_**{sits on his lap} **_hey

shane- hey again_** {kisses her}**_

sharpay- _**{kisses back}**_

shane- _**{deepens it}**_

sharpay- _**{lets out a moan}**_

shane- _**[breaks the kiss and takes off her shirt and smiles}**_

sharpay-_** [takes off his clothes]**_

shane-_** {pushes her down in the bed gently and takes off her clothes and starts to kiss her body}**_

_**u know what happens next**_

_**{the next day]**_

Sharpay-_** [wakes up and sees shane staring at her}**_

Shane- goodmorning beautiful

Sharpay- _**[smiles}**_ goodmorning

Shane- last night was awesome

Sharpay- _**[giggles] **_yea I loved it

Shane- me too

Sharpay- im going to have a shower

Shane- do u need any help

Sharpay-

Shane- _**[smiles}**_

_**[after 10 minutes}**_

Sharpay- _**{comes out of the bathroom}**_

shane- _**[kisses her} **_

sharpay- _**[kisses back}**_

shane- _**{pulls away} **_im gonna have a shower

sharpay- ok

_**{at school]**_

Sharpay- hey guys _**{gets a phonecall from chad}**_ hey chad

Chad- hey shar . can u come over to my place afterschool I need to tell u something

Sharpay- ummm ok

Chad- bye

Sharpay- bye

Shane- who was that

Sharpay- chad

Shane- okk


	7. Chapter 7

POPULARITY- A SHANPAY STORY

_**[After school with corbin and sharpay]**_

Sharpay- so wat did you want to talk about

Corbin- _**[looks down] **_ im sorry

Sharpay- sorry for wat

Corbin- i-i told tess to try to steal shane away from you so I can be with you

Sharpay- _**[shocked] **_WAT!!!!

Corbin- im sorry

Sharpay- I cant belive you

Corbin- im truly sorry

Sharpay- whatever _**[leaves mad]**_

_**[with sharpay]**_

Sharpay- _**[calls shane] **_

Shane- hey babe

Sharpay- hey _**[mad]**_

Shane- are you ok babe

Sharpay- im fine .pls can u come over

Shane- umm sure ill be there in a sec

Sharpay- ok thanks

_**[shane arrives at sharpays house]**_

Shane- hey.

Sharpay- hey babe **[hugs him]**

Shane- _**[hugs back]**_ so wat did you want me to tell you

Sharpay- _**[tells him wat corbin told her]**_

Shane- wat did u say to him after he told you

Sharpay- I didnt say anything I just walked out on him

Shane- babe I think u should go talk to him

Sharpay- do you think so

Shane- yea

Sharpay- okk thanx

Shane- anything for you babe

Sharpay- _**[smiles] **_I love you

Shane- I love you too

Sharpay- I think im gonna go talk to him now

Shane- ok

_**[with corbin]**_

Sharpay- _**[knocks on the door]**_

Corbin- come in

Sharpay- hey

Corbin- umm hey shar

Sharpay- im sorry for walking out on you

Corbin- _**[smiles] **_ok

Sharpay- so why did u do it

Corbin- because I was jealous

Sharpay- _**[confused] **_of wat??

Corbin- of shane

Sharpay- why?

Corbin- because ive always had a crush on you

Sharpay- why didn't you tell me

Corbin- I don't know maybe because I was shy

Sharpay- umm ok

Corbin- its okay because I like a different person

Sharpay- _**[smiles] **_who

Corbin- Amanda, she lives in ny

Sharpay- have you told her

Corbin- yes _**[looks down] **_ shar

Sharpay- yea

Corbin- im moving back to ny

Sharpay- I will miss you

Corbin- I will miss you too

Sharpay- when are you leaving

Corbin- on Monday _**[its Saturday]**_

Sharpay- _**[hugs him] **_ill miss you soo much

Corbin- _**[smiles]**_

Sharpay- have you told Dylan

Corbin- yes

Sharpay- okk .I gotta go now

Corbin-

Sharpay- bye _**[leaves]**_

_**[with the rest at sonny's house]**_

Sharpay- _**[knocks on the door]**_

Sonny-_** [opens the door] **_hey shar

Sharpay- hey is shane here

Sonny- yea

Sharpay- ok_** [goes in]**_ hey guys

Alex- hey

Dylan- so wat happened with corbin

Sharpay- _**[tells them everything that happened] **_

Dylan- okk

Sharpay- yeah and hes moving back to ny

Dylan- what? When?

Sharpay- on Monday!

**PLS REVIEW **

**THANKS!**

**PeAcE X X X**


	8. Chapter 8

POPULARITY- A SHANPAY STORY

_**[on Monday at the airport]**_

Sharpay- _**[hugs corbin]**_ Im gonna miss you so much

Corbin- im gonna miss you too

Sharpay- call us everyday

Corbin- sure

_**[they all hug him]**_

_**[corbin leaves and they go back home]**_

Sharpay- so wat should we do

Shane- I don't know what do u want to

Sharpay- I want to go-----_**[gets cut off]**_

All the girls- SHOPPING!!!

jason- noo

miley- please babe_** [kisses him]**_

Jason- ok,fine

Sonny- jake _**[smiles at him]**_

Jake- fine

Alex- _**[looks at joey]**_

Drew- okk

Sharpay- babe

Shane- yea

Sharpay- soo wat do you say

Shane- noo ….im not like them_** [points at the guys]**_

Sharpay- _**[raises her eybrowns]**_ really

Shane- yeah

Sharpay- ok_** [takes his hand and drags him up to her room]**_

Shane- what are u doing

Sharpay- u will see

Shane- umm okk

Sharpay- _**[sits on his lap and starts to nibble his earlobe and starts to kiss his neck slowly]**_

Shane- _**[moans quietly]**_

Sharpay- _**[stops] **_ soo

Shane- _**[smiles] **_okk babe

Sharpay- yay!

Shane- _**[laughs] **_I love you

Sharpay- I love you too

_**[they shop for four hours and the boys had to carry their bags]**_

Alex- that was fun

Sharpay- yea I got five pairs of shoes

Miley- me too

Sonny- I got six

Shane- do you guys wanna got to the park

All- yea sure

_**[at the park with shane and sharpay]**_

Shane- _**[skating]**_

Sharpay-_** [staring at him]**_

Shane-_**[sees her staring at him then he goes over to her]**_ are you okay babe _**[kisses her]**_

Sharpay-_** [smiles] **_yea can i try

Shane- are u sure

Sharpay- _**[nods]**_

Shane- ok_** [puts her on the skateboard and hold her hand so she wont fall down]**_

Sharpay- _**[smiling]**_ this is soo cool!

Shane- _**[happy she likes it] **_

Sharpay- _**[very happy] **_

Shane- _**[lets go off her gently]**_

Sharpay- s-shane

Shane- don't worry babe,u wont fall

Sharpay- _**[trust him] **_ok

Shane- _**[lets go off her completely] **_

Sharpay- _**[skating] **_shane im doing it _**[very happy]**_

Shane- _**[smiles] **_yea babe

Sharpay- _**[stops after two minutes then goes to hug shane] **_I love you sooo much!!

Shane-_**[smiles]**_ I love you too

Sharpay- _**[kisses him]**_

Shane- _**[deepens the kiss]**_

Sharpay- _**[pulls away and smiles at him]**_

Shane- _**[smiles back]**_

**THE END!!!**

**[this isn't the end of the story but it's the end of this chapter :p]**

**Pls review**


End file.
